Nighttime visibility is desirable for pets and other animals. Reflective sweaters and straps are good indicators of the presence of the animal when the observer is in an automobile bearing down on the animal, assuming the automobile headlights are operating. Many situations exist where the animal and, thus, the observer do not have the benefit of direct and adequate light impinging upon the animal. Some people have attached small flashlights to pet collars, but such expedients are cumbersome and mostly inadequate for many situations such as, for example, protecting a pet wandering in the night from collision with a car, finding a lost or wandering pet and providing automatic attention-getting displays for pets and other animals in the night.